Rue's last moments
by Blikje
Summary: In this short story I tell the last day of Rue, tribute from district 11


For the first time since I entered the arena, I woke up happily. One look at Katniss and I was at ease. She held me in her sleep and I could smell her scent. I immediately wondered how my little brother and my sisters were doing. Would they hold each other and pray? Are they sleeping right now or are they watching me?

My hand goes swiftly to my neckless. Katniss has her beautiful pin and I have my own token from my district. I still remembered how I got it. It was my 11th birthday and my mother and sisters sang to me when I was vast asleep. I didn't saw my brother until it was past midnight. He gave me a little package with a blue ribbon. I remembered how I tore it apart, curious what it might be. And then my mouth dropped open in surprise. There it was, a necklace made of grass and wood. When I took a closer look I saw the moon and a tiny star. I hugged him and I didn't know what to say. It was stunning. When I released him, he explained. He said that it reminded him of the time when he was just a child. He had a nightmare and he remembered me taking him outside to look at the stars. When I said goodbye to him at the reaping, I said to him that if he ever felt lonely, he just has to look at the night sky. I promised him that I would do the same.

At the memory of that all I let a tear run down my face. There's a chance that I will never see them again, never hold them tight. There could only be one winner and if I could cast a vote, it will be Katniss. I watched her when we were training. I knew then that she was different from the other candidates. She somehow knew what she was up against the moment she volunteered for her sister. Katniss knew that she didn't stand a chance when it came down to her and the Careers. But I believe in her. I saw what she could do; setting up straps, knowing what plants to eat, she could even hunt animals. Although I never see her doing it, I bet she is the best hunter out there. I just see no weaknesses in her. And even now, I'm still convinced that she could be the victor.

I hear her heart go faster and I know that Katniss is about to wake up. I look at her face and I see her eyes slowly open up. She looks at me and she smiles. I smile back at her. I can't help it, it's contagious. I take off my socks so that my hands are free. We come down from the tree and we eat our breakfast. I found two eggs near the pond. I give one to Katniss and we suck out the egg, eat some rabbit and put a few berries in our mouths.

Are you ready, Rue?

For what? I ask eagerly.

Today, we're going to wipe out the food of the careers!

Really? How?

I don't know, but we'll figure something out.

I didn't hesitate and told everything I know about the Careers camp. The only thing we couldn't set our minds to was why the food was lying there without further protection except for the boy of district 3. Presumably he was the guard, but he wasn't really big and he only had one spear. I asked Katniss how she was going to get rid of the food. She smiled at me and she said that she will burn it, toss it in the lake or sprinkle oil on it. Hell, she even wants to eat it if she had to.

Then we talked a little about our families, but when Katniss asked what I loved the most about home, I said music. We often sing at home and when we work. I regularly see the flag that indicates that we could stop working. And I always sing a special melody to let the workers know. Katniss asked what that melody was and I taught it to her. It was my own simple four note chant. The mocking jays in the trees felt silent. When Katniss and I didn't sing again, they started mimicking it.

It was very clear that we needed a decoy while Katniss was trying to wipe out the food from the Careers. So we came up with a plan. I'll start to make a fire. The Careers will be drawn to it. Then I'm going to burn the second fire. After a while, I will ignite the last fire. Katniss helps me preparing the first two. I will still have time to make the third.

After lunchtime, we divide the food. Katniss gives me her sleeping bag. I'm so grateful for that. I asked her if she knew my melody. I said that we could use it to let the other know that we're safe. Thankfully she wasn't laughing or mocking me because of that. Then Katniss said that she will meet me at supper. At that moment I couldn't help it. I hugged her so tightly. Be careful I said to her. Finally I let her go and I was watching her while she left.

After a while, I ignite my first fire. I really hope that Katniss was near the camp and that she might already have a plan. When the fire starts to spread and a thick grey cloud comes erupting from the leaves, I sprint away. Better not be here when the Careers come. I climb in a tree and swift from one branch to another. Quickly I arrive at the second fire. I wait a couple more minutes just to be sure that Katniss has enough time. I take my matches and I burn down a small piece of trunk of an oak. I toss it unto the pile of leaves and branches. When I'm absolutely sure it will burn down the pile, I walk towards the place where I will ignite the third fire.

I pile up everything I could find. Soon there's a little pyramid forming on the ground. I still need a few more branches. I'm carrying some when I hear the massive blow. I was overjoyed! Katniss did it! I knew she could do it! I danced right there on the spot. I knew that she could come back any time soon and that she will meet me at our place. I can't wait! I calmed myself right before I go. I watch where I'm going, because there are still some tributes in these woods. I was just about to climb into a tree when I felt something at my feet. I wanted to escape, but it was already too late. I was kicked back into the ground, I couldn't see anything for a few minutes. I felt dizzy and when I finally could make out shapes and colours, I saw that I was caught in a net.

Panic came over me. What am I going to do now? My shard of rock that I used as a knife is in my backpack. I try to reach it, but every time I move, the net holds me tighter and tighter. I can't move my legs, my arms or my head. All I can do is lie here and hope that someone finds me. No, not just anybody. Somebody had to set that trap and I know that if that person comes, it will be over for me.

I wish that Katniss would come soon. Surely she will come looking for me when I don't turn up on our spot. But I haven't heard her song yet. And then it hit me. What if the Careers had planned the explosion? What if Katniss is killed in the bombing and I didn't hear her canon go of because of the blast? I already had to say goodbye to my family and friends. I just can't stand losing her too. She's my ally, but more my friend. Although we spent a short amount of time together, I can already say that she's probably the best person I want to be with right now. No wonder that the sponsors and the boy from district 12 loves her so much.

The sky darkened. I was startled by the sound of the anthem of Panem. I saw the boy from 3 and the boy from district 10. And then I see the emblem and everything goes dark again. I smile. Katniss is still alive, but she can't get here soon. It's a cold night, but finally I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The moment I woke up I looked at the sky, still unable to move. I was looking how a black bird fed her children when I heard it. I closed my eyes and waited. At first, the sound was barely audible, but it grew stronger and louder by the minute. Yes! It's definitely her song! She's coming for me! I screamed for her. Hoping she was nearby I called her again. I hear her screaming my name while she comes right around the corner. I'm so happy to see her, I reached for her with my hand and then I feel pain in my stomach.

Katniss kills without hesitation my murderer. She takes another arrow just in case someone's still out there. I tell her repeatedly that no one's coming. She frees me from my net. I see the look on her face when she sees my wound. She confirms what I know. The wound is too bad to carry on. And I feel weaker and weaker by the minute. She holds my head in her lap.

Did you blow up the food? I have to ask that. I just have to know that my actions weren't in vain and that she still has a chance of surviving.

Until the last crumb

You have to win

I'm going to, going to win for both of us now.

With these words she was actually saying that I will be with her for the rest of her life. So I wanted her to be with me for the rest of my short life.

Don't go, I said

Of course not, I'm staying here

Can you sing me a song?

It took a while but when she sang, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I closed my eyes and I heard the words:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise 

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard your form every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you 

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away 

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard your form every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you 

While she sang, I looked up to the sky, I saw the black bird fed her children and taking care of them. Then I closed my eyes and felt the life drain out of me.


End file.
